Things Gone Wrong
by FlyingBlue
Summary: Max once again finds herself and the flock in danger. The flock are in danger from her just staying near them. But this time its a different kind of danger. What will Max do to keep the flock safe? Who is she really? After JEALOUSY, halfway through MAX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Same for the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels. Same for the rest of the story**

**Characters ages for the story**

**Max: 14**

**Fang: 14**

**Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**The Gasman/ Gazzy: 8**

**Angel: 6**

**Dru: 16**

**I don't really know the rest of the ages in the books. Doesn't really mention or I just overlooked.**

MAX POV

_C'mon, Max! Just one more! One more... Hit it! _My thoughts urged me on as I smashed my fists into the punching bag. I'd had a bad day, but the flock is safe. We haven't saved the world yet but we are safe. That's all that matters.

I've been thinking about how I have to save the world. How all the flock has to save the world, together.

I've been seeing things lately. Bad things. Things that shouldn't exist. Not like human hybrids but things that are worse than what any scientist could do to you.

Sometimes a laugh would ring throughout my head. A laugh that would make you shiver. Every time the cold laugh rang through my mind I would shiver, hiccup and my eyes would close for a moment while my left eyelid twitched. The sound was horrible. But the worst part of it would be when a smile would flash through my mind and in a moment be gone, but I could still make out every little detail and all the textures of the skin. The smile made me freeze. You couldn't get a movement out of me. The lower lip in the smile had two dimples from where the tips of fangs touched the lip...

Every time I heard something unusual, I would ask the flock if they heard anything. They always say _it's silent_ or they _heard nothing_ or it could be _not a sound_ or just a simple _no. _I didn't want to sound like I had gone crazy so I never told them anything about it.

Right now I had been letting my frustration out. I couldn't place anything from what is real and the strange things I see. Words I couldn't place had been ringing through my ears for the last twenty minutes. About every ten seconds another word shoots through one ear and out the other, the word blurred and hard to recognise. It was about time for the word to pop up. I waited silently, my eyes closed, not making a move or sound.

The word, suddenly clear, flew in front of my eyelids. _Svetocha. _My eyes snapped open.The word echoed and surrounded me. It hurt. It hurt my head; my whole body. I was hurting all over. I fell to the ground screaming, curling in a ball, crying weakly. As much as I hated looking so fragile, I couldn't help it. I hated to worry the flock, and nobody needs attention all the time. I tried to shut up, to not let the flock hear me, but my voice just kept on making a scream that started coming out as a chocked sound. I guess it wouldn't have made a difference, 'cause we all had really good hearing.

Footsteps rang through the house faintly, getting louder. The flock came bursting through the door, worried looking and scared and ready to fight. Their eyes landed on me and they freaked. The word that had spiralled in my head and attached itself into my mind seemed familiar somehow. But why is it familiar and why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Wait–erase that–why do these sorts of things happen to the flock? I would hate anything to happen to any member of the flock but me. They don't deserve it –I would take all their pain in the world and suffer it. No matter how much.

_Your svetocha, Max._ It was the Voice.

_And what would that mean, Voice? _I asked the Voice sarcastically in my mind.

_Your half-vampire_, with that I could tell the voice had left my head and disappeared.

_Damn it! What the hell does that mean? There is no such thing as vampires. I will not believe in that mythical crap! _I was still hurting inside. I could faintly hear someone talking, my name being repeated over and over again. I could feel a slight shaking and someone wrapping strong arms around my waist and hoisting me into a sitting position, still keeping their hold on me. My head was rested on the person that was holding me's shoulder slightly rested but my screaming hadn't faulted yet, though, now, it was only a rough, quiet sound.

"Shh... Max, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing, ever," Fang whispered softly into my right ear and soothed me. I could tell he was the one holding me. The noise I was now making stopped and my body slumped against Fang's in exhaustion, willing sleep to take over me. "Max, what happened?" Fang asked quietly. I was faintly aware that the flock was watching me, but I really didn't care.

"I'm... f-fine. Time for... bed, g-guys," I stumbled over words to make them go away. They left silently except for Fang who had his arms lightly slung around my waist. I moved my head to his chest and sighed and slowly opened my eyes. "W-what time... is it a-anyway?" My voice was getting weaker and weaker.

"Nine thirty p.m. What happened, Max?" Fang seemed really worried and tired.

"Tell you... t-tomorrow," my words got fainter and fainter until my voice left me in a breath and I fell asleep still in Fang's arms, no emotion on my face, until I relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, still in Fang's arms on the couch, my head resting on his chest, his arms resting around my waist. Most of my weight was on Fang. Oops.

I slowly removed Fang's arms from around my waist and gently settling them on his stomach, sitting up. I put pressure on my shaky legs and stood.

Then fell to the ground, clutching my head. It burned.

I held any noises in and curled into a ball, my eyes squeezed shut. _What's happening?_

I couldn't take much of this any longer and I hadn't even had the pain for twenty-four hours. I could usually hold onto any pain for way longer than this.

I need help, though.

Later on, Fang had woken up to find me in the same position, fingernails digging into skin, as if I could claw it out. There was a piece of paper on the floor, right next to me, almost invisible. He had snatched it off the floor and opened the folded paper.

It was a phone number. One I had never seen before.

So what do we do?

We call it.

DRU POV

I was really dying to save Graves. I had to. I _need _to. I can't live without him. He wouldn't leave me behind and he would always come back for me and I needed to do the same for him.

"Hay," Christophe whispered softly, appearing in-front of me. He stroked my cheek. "What's on your mind, little bird?" His face was inches away. His apple scented breath flew across my face.

"It's Graves," I mumbled. "I'm worried. He's with _Sergej _for crying out loud. He can't get hurt because of me..." This was not helping me at all. I was just pushing my troubles onto someone else and keeping them at the same time.

Scaring the shit outta me, Christophe's phone rang. He frowned but answered it. "Who's this?" I didn't bother trying to listen to the person on the other end. Probably just someone trying to sell something. His hand still lay like a feather on my cheek. He listened. His eyebrows furrowed. "How did you get this number?" Now I was confused. _Dru, listen. The person talking to Christophe could be in big trouble._

So I listened. "...found the number on the floor. We didn't know what to do, so we called it.

"We?" I was confused to. Christophe put the phone on speaker phone so I could hear what the guy was saying better. Somehow the person on the other end had heard me ask the question.

"Yeah, Max and I. Max needs help. She's been hurting and this number was just there so we called," the guy was frantic, pain filled his voice. Mental pain.

"Sorry, I think you have the wr–" I cut Christophe off.

"_She?"_ I was scared now. Maybe if I listened to myself, I could get something right. It could be another _svetocha_. "Put her on the phone!" Christophe stared at me, confused. I just shook my head and grabbed the phone from his grasp.

I faintly heard in people talking in the background.

"_Fang, what's happening?"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"_Why does Max look like she's in so much pain?"_

I couldn't take and I'm guessing neither could the guy.

"_SHUT UP!_" We both yelled at the same time, me through the phone. It was quiet. "Get her on the phone now!" I yelled through the phone. I could almost see the people staring at the phone, like I was crazy.

"Hmm?" I weak voice asked, cracking.

Okay, what happens if she hasn't heard the word before? Oh, well. Christophe will just help me make up a random lie. "Have you ever heard of the word '_svetocha_' bef–?" My words were lost in screaming. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _Shit!_ "WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled over the screaming.

"Arizona! Hurry up!" Then the guy hung the phone up.

I turned to Christophe. "We're leaving. Now." Then I was off to get everything organised. We would be there very soon. Christophe could track them down in a way I won't bother to understand right now

MAX POV

I screamed. The word hurt my head. Tears were making tracks down my face and sweat covered my forehead. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The mystery girl yelled through the phone. I would answer her but all that was coming out right now was a scream that I couldn't stop. Fang told the girl something I couldn't hear, and then hung up. The scream was dying down, but still there. My throat was dry.

"Water," I croaked. Fang rushed out of the room and came back with a glass of water filled to the brim. Fang stretched it towards me –about to help me lift the glass so the water could slid down my throat –when the door bell rang loud and clear. Fang jumped slightly, the water splashing over the edge of the cup and onto the floor.

The knocking quickly became frantic. "Flock?" I whispered out. I still needed cold water. I coughed. They appeared in front of me –looking for directions –looking expectant. "Fighting positions." They nodded and did as I told. I coughed again. Harder. I felt weak. I couldn't move.

"It's okay, Max. Just a couple days or so before those people get here," Fang soothed. I nodded at the door and he tried to smile at me, what turned out to be a grimace. "Right. Door." He quickly got into a fighting position and opened the door in a flash. A guy and a girl stood there, they both looked like teenagers, except the guy had something in his eyes that told me he was much–much–older. "Who are you?" Fang growled. The teenagers looked amused.

The guy disappeared in a second and reappeared next to me. I sunk closer to the floor, too weak to fight. He was coming closer and I found it in me to have a few punches. I was still weak but I would fight for the flock. I jumped up weakly, fists raised. "Christophe, leave her alone! You could hurt her and you know what she is. Just... grab her and fight them away. We need to get back and figure out how to get Graves. Let's go."

"You have to get past us first." My head turned towards the flock. They were all in fighting positions, ready to fight for me. I shook my head at them.

"Leave me. Go. Run away then do an up and away." Tears formed in Nudges eyes. Iggy and Fang stood shocked, pain visible in Fangs eyes. Angel and Gazzy stiffened.

"Max, what if they work for the school?" Nudge asked. Angel shook her head and said, "They don't. They're the people Fang called before." _What?_

The guy let go of me slowly. "How do you know that?"

"Why don't you tell us you're secret, and we'll tell you ours?" Angel was getting kind of scary.

Christophe turned shocked. "What are you?"

"What's a _djamphir_? Half-vampire." Angel retorted. Christophe gaped.

The girl stepped forward. "Dru–" the girl–Dru–held her hand up, cutting him off. 'No, Christophe. I really don't want to hear it. You know where I could be right now? Saving Graves. He could be seriously hurt, by now! It's all your fault. You held me back. He would always come back for me, no matter what. I need to do the same for him, but I can't. Let's just get max to the Prima Schola." She sighed.

"Where's this Graves?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Dru asked. Pain flooded her voice.

"We can get him back. Where is he?"

"Max? What are you doing?" Fang came up behind me.

"Maybe, whatever has this Graves kid is really dangerous. Maybe we have to do something involving this world, to save the world," I explained.

"What? Why do you need to save the world?" Dru seemed really confused now.

"Um... It's necessary. Fang, Iggy, can you help me?" I asked nodding my head towards Dru. Fang nodded and tapped Iggy's hand. They each grabbed an arm. Dru looked confused.

"What are you _doing_?" Dru screamed. I just shook my head at her. "Up and away," I told the flock. Angel walked up to the window and jumped. Dru's jaw dropped in shock. Gazzy was next. Then Nudge. "Your turn," I said turning towards Iggy, Fang and Dru.

"_Why are you committing suicide?_" Dru really didn't know what was coming for her.

"Trust me, Dru. You'll love what's coming. Oh, and don't scream, please." Dru's eyes widened as she neared the window. They jumped. And I was close behind.

I spread my wings, the wind catching in the feathers, causing me to be able to float in the air. I smiled and flew above Fang and Iggy, Dru hanging in the air, staring at the ground in horror. "Okay, so where is this Graves?" I yelled over the wind. She looked up at me, then to my wings, and back at me. Her lips twitched a little.

"Dakotas! How is this even possible?" I just smiled and flew to the front of the flock, leading the flock to the Dakotas.


	3. Chapter 3

DRU POV

They _stole _me. And I loved it. I was free in a way that no one else but these kids could be. A few times we had to stop because Max kept slowing a bit. The guy on my right arm – Fang – wanted to let go of me, give me to the guy on my left – Iggy – so he could go help Max fly better. To make sure she was okay. I could _feel_ it. Kinda creepy actually.

I could tell fang wanted to help Max badly but didn't want the blind guy to carry all my weight.

When I found that Iggy was blind, I was incredibly shocked. He walked with exact precision that you would never guess that he's blind.

They really did have odd names. These kids with wings had the weirdest names I could have thought of, but somehow the names suited them. Max is a normal name, but on a girl, I wouldn't think of it, ever. Fang for the silent guy. Iggy for the blind guy. Nudge for the computer geek, (I overheard them talking about her hacking into some computer system, not like I cared). The Gasman or his nickname Gazzy, and I soon found how he got his name, mimicked Max's voice several times. And Angel, as sweet as an angel, too cute for a six year old. She seemed to answer all my questions, mainly the ones in my thoughts, as if she could read my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angel smiling.

"Do you know exactly where this guy is?" Max's voice broke through my thoughts.

"His name is Graves. And I have a rough idea. Just give me a second." I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe if I tried hard enough, the _touch_ could help. I may not have any of his possessions but I could try.

"Max! What's that?" My opened quickly following the voice. Nudge was staring down at the ground, slowly lifting her hand up. I looked down and saw the thing shine silver in the sunlight. Then disappear.

I look up in confusion, seeing Nudge nestling the object safely in her palm. "It's some kind of earring or something. A skull I think? I don't know. Does this look familiar to you, Dru?" Fang and Iggy and flew me awfully slow to Nudge, who held the silver thing. It swung slightly but I could recognise it easily.

Graves skull and crossbones earring. My arms snapped out, trying to snatch it from between Nudge's fingers. "Graves," I whispered.

A piercing scream came from behind me, almost making me deaf. It seemed to hurt excruciatingly more for the others. A suddenly swung from side to side tipping to the right. Fang had let go. Iggy took all my weight easily unexpectedly, like he knew what was coming. Fang was shooting towards Max, whom was currently curled into a tight ball, falling from the sky.

MAX POV

Stupid brain. Stupid head. Stupid me. I had folded in on myself, falling down, down, down. And I wanted to fall. I wanted to be squished like a bug on the sidewalk. I wanted to leave right _now_. There was a _twisting, pulling pain _flattening my head. Stoping my line of thinking. If I am that word that starts with _s_ then what was it like for Dru. Was it the same. It sounded like she is what I had become.

I wish I had been able to stay longer for the flock.

Past tense. Not good. _I'm still here! Am I? _

I felt like I was flying, as if the feeling of flying was brand new.

But it wasn't. I had wings all my life.

Past tense.

Maybe I was going to die. After running. Starting a new life sounded good. Leaving this life sounded great. I needed a normal life. I wanted to trust.

But will that ever be possible no matter how many lives I live?

"Max... Max, please I need you, I love you. Please. I need you to stay a while longer. You won't leave until we leave. I'm not living without you. Please, just, make a movement or something to show me you're here. Please." It was Fang. Begging, pleading for me to stay. I couldn't feel my left hand Fang was holding on so tight.

A liquid drop fell on my face. Tears. Fang is crying.

I twitched my index finger on my left. Just a small movement, but big enough for Fang.

"Max..."

"Max, you need to get up, please. You're my only hope. You're the Real World's only hope... You're stronger than me. You can kill Sergej with no training. Just help get Graves... I-I love h-him." Dru. Dru needed me. Fang needed me. Iggy needed me to push small things in his direction, without him knowing. Nudge needed me for hugs when she wanted to cry. Gazzy needed me to fix his cuts and bruises, kiss them better. And even Angel needed me. To be her Mommy.

Angel. "That right, you're my Mommy."

I wouldn't leave.

Not yet.

Not today.


End file.
